Primeiro Ato: A dança
by MeninaAzul
Summary: Você é péssimo como dançarino. –adicionou socando seu braço com força, mas debaixo do sorriso, ele podia jurar que viu o nervosismo fazer sua artéria carótida saltar por seu pescoço alvo.


**Sempre gostei da relação complexa dos dois, não é nada fraternal, mas não chega a ser um incesto - isso define Deb e Dexter. Enfim, espero que gostem, é sempre bom ler o que vocês acharam.**

**Fic criada especialmente para minha amiga Camila, que me atormentou para fazê-la =)**

**Infelizmente, esses personagens não são meus, se fossem...bem, tudo teria sido diferente.**

* * *

**Primeiro Ato: A dança.**

_Love was kind for a time_

_Now just aches and it makes me blind._

_This mirror holds my eyes too bright_

_I can't see the others in my life_

Ele acordava todos os dias, 20 minutos antes do sol rasgar o horizonte, sempre o mesmo pó de café barato na mesma xícara cinza e lascada na borda. O espelho do banheiro 5x5 tinha uma enorme rachadura em seu núcleo, estilhaços começavam a se desprender, às vezes via de relance o próprio reflexo distorcido, quebrara-o em uma noite, não suportava mais ter que olhar pra si mesmo dia após dia. Ficara melhor daquela forma, quebrado, retorcido, porém, parecia refletir o que ele era de forma ainda mais perfeita.

Não sonhava mais.

Rita, Harry, Brian, tornavam-se uma tênue sombra em sua mente. Hannah.

Hannah.

Dexter não saberia dizer mais quantas sardas havia em seu rosto delicado ou com qual flor seu cheiro assemelhava-se. E Harrison...não conseguia mais se lembrar do timbre de sua risada inocente.

Já não tinha a mesma sorte em relação a ela. As lembranças vinham em torrentes violentas, absolutamente tudo tinha alguma ligação da qual o fazia lembrar. Castigo. Carma. Limbo. Afundava-se cada vez mais dentro de sua memória, coisas que havia esquecido agora eram tão claras e reais que por vezes não sabia se estava vivendo ou lembrando.

Deb.

_Were we too young? And heads to strong?_

_To bear the weight of these lover's eyes_

_'Cause I feel numb beneath your tongue,_

_Beneath the curse of these lover's eyes_

Deb.

Ela estava enlouquecendo ele. Dexter a mataria se ela não fosse sua irmã.

-Vamos, Dexter. Não seja um cretino! Sei que está acordado...DEXTER...DEXTER. – seu silêncio a deixava cada vez mais furiosa. – Dex...que se foda! –disse exasperada. Por um instante, ele pensou que Deb desistira, mas foi pego de surpresa ao sentir o joelho dela vir de encontro ao seu estômago, abriu os olhos virando-se para fitá-la em uma mistura de raiva e dor.

Ele a mataria, definitivamente.

Ela sorriu em resposta a sua carranca, os olhos brilhavam em expectativa e adrenalina, Dexter sentou-se na cama. Vencido por uma garota magricela de 16 anos.

-Por favor, Dex. Eu sei, eu sei, você odeia isso, mas será rápido, eu prometo. – a cada palavra, ele podia notar sua desistência, ela sabia que isso não iria acontecer. –Por favor...-sussurrou tão baixo que ele quase não conseguiu ouvi-la. –Eu nem mesmo sei como pisar no chão com a porra do salto alto...eu só preciso que você me ajude a treinar...a música é tão lenta, eu não consigo dançá-la...eu..não sei dançar...porra, Dexter. –ele sabia o quanto ela estava se remoendo para ter que dizer a ele tudo aquilo.

-Deb...talvez, o pai possa ajudá-la, eu nem mesmo sei como fazer isso. Eu...-não terminou a frase , os olhos dela rolaram para um ponto fixo na parede de seu quarto, seu olhar era inexpressivo e frio, ele sabia que havia tocado em um ponto delicado demais: sua indiferença por ela.

Não era totalmente proposital, Harry havia dito a ele para nunca ser descoberto, mas principalmente, para nunca ser descoberto por Deb. "Ela não suportaria saber o que você é, Dex", prevenira-o, mas à medida que cresciam, as coisas complicavam-se ainda mais. Deb sempre tentava este tipo de aproximação fraternal, como irmãos normais. Eram opostos, e mesmo assim, ela desesperadamente desejava encurtar a distância.

-Você é um idiota. –ela cuspiu a ele, magoada. –Nosso pai. –riu em zombaria. –Eu nem mesmo sei mais qual é a porra da cor dos olhos dele. Ele nunca está aqui para mim. –seus olhos castanhos voaram para ele em fúria, "E ela só está começando", pensou, alarmado. –E A CULPA É SUA, DEXTER! Quando papai não está trabalhando, ele está com você. –as lágrimas pendiam de seus olhos castanhos, mas mal chegaram a se formar e ela já havia as limpado, Deb era assim, não havia nada pior para ela do que mostrar fraqueza. -VOCÊ, VOCÊ, VOCÊ, SEMPRE VOCÊ! –saiu correndo do quarto.

"Sinto muito, Deb", quis dizer a ela, mas não o fez. No final, tudo foi sobre ela, tanto Harry quanto Dexter agiam de tal forma para protegê-la do "Passageiro Sombrio", não era indiferença, era proteção. Deb era família.

Do seu quarto, Dexter podia ouvir a agitação na sala de estar, uma música lenta crescia a cada instante, ecoando por todas as paredes. Era como se Harry estivesse sentado ao seu lado lhe dando um olhar reprovador, "Concerte isso", podia ouvi-lo dizer. –A culpa é sua. –rosnou levantando-se da cama.

Encontrou Deb na sala, tentando equilibrar-se no salto de forma humilhante, caminhou três passos curtos antes de torcer o pé e cair no chão, xingou tão alto que nem mesmo a música abafou sua voz. Dexter se aproximou para ajudar, ela massageava o pé em um gemido de dor misturado com um rosnado, quando percebeu o intruso na sala, Deb arrancou o outro salto e arremessou em direção ao rapaz que desviou rapidamente.

-Você parece estar indo...bem.-sussurrou educadamente, Deb revirou os olhos em resposta, seu rosto ficou tão vermelho que Dexter se perguntou se havia sido uma boa ideia vir até aqui.

-Me deixe em paz, cuzão. O que você quer?! –levantou irritada tentando subir novamente no salto. O rapaz aproximou-se mais, fazendo a garota vacilar. –O quê? –perguntou desviando os olhos.

-Eu dancei com uma garota francesa no baile da escola. –disse, despertando a atenção de Deb novamente. Sua mão encontrou a dela, enquanto a outra desceu por sua cintura, foi como se a partir deste toque, o corpo de Deb se transformasse em pedra, afastou-se um pouco e continuo a falar para acalmá-la. –Acho que foi por isso que ela aceitou ir comigo, ela não sabia inglês fluentemente, logo, ela não conversava muito e eu parecia pela primeira vez, um cara normal. –Deb engoliu o riso, fingindo ainda estar brava, "Sorriso, bom", constatou satisfeito. –Enfim, eu era um péssimo par e pisei no pé dela a cada nota musical, depois do baile a garota nunca mais se dirigiu a mim. – Fora o dia mais difícil em sua vida, nenhum teste ou conselho de Harry o preparara para aquilo, o que deveria ter sido uma noite de aparências para a construção de "Dexter Morgan" tornara-se uma tentação pior que todos os anos no colégio. Não sabia responder como saiu do baile sem matar ninguém.

-Sei o que está tentando fazer. –ela murmurou semicerrando os olhos, Dexter sorriu girando o corpo dela em sintonia com o seu, talvez fosse por causa da falta de plateia, ou Debussy ecoando pela sala, ou fosse simplesmente por Deb, mas ele se viu aproveitando aquele momento, sem a máscara modelada todos os dias que era obrigado a usar, sem o rancor de Deb ou suas atitudes extremas por atenção, era apenas ele e ela. Percebeu naquele instante que sua irmã não era parte de todas as mentiras e o castelo de carta que o rodeava. Deb era real. Ela era o elo entre ele e algum estranho tipo de humanidade.

-Você tinha razão. – ela sorriu. –Você é péssimo como dançarino. –adicionou socando seu braço com força, mas debaixo do sorriso, ele podia jurar que viu o nervosismo fazer sua artéria carótida saltar por seu pescoço alvo. –Eu te amo, Dex. –disse por fim, caminhou em direção ao porta discos, silenciando-o.

* * *

-Deb, seu par está esperando por você...-Harry não fora capaz de terminar, seus olhos caíram para ela, qualquer palavra teria sido grosseira para se referir a sua "garotinha", Dexter observou o modo como seus olhos transpareciam orgulho e admiração. –Debra...-ele suspirou amorosamente, fazendo-a sorrir.

-E então, Dex? O que achou? –ela se virou para ele tentando esconder sua expectativa, o rapaz rapidamente desviou os olhos curiosos em Harry e voltou a fitá-la. Era inegável o quanto ela estava bonita, o vestido rubro acentuava a cor de sua pele e suas formas, não soube o que responder, não quando se tratava de Deb.

-Você está...ótima. –sorriu, buscando aprovação dela e do pai, ambos soltaram um silvo em decepção. Deb rapidamente desviou os olhos, decidida em não deixá-lo quebrá-la esta noite, porém seus ombros encolheram-se automaticamente. –Vermelho. –acrescentou, podia sentir os olhos de Harry sobre ele, "Eu nunca a machucaria", quis dizer ao pai. – Vermelho é sua cor, definitivamente. –engoliu em seco. – Divirta-se, Deb.

* * *

O celular vibrou sobre a escrivaninha. Dexter soltou um suspiro agudo, alcançou o telefone tentando ajustar sua visão embaçada pelo sono, a tela pequena estava preenchida pelo nome dela.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou roucamente, fitou o relógio que marcava quatro horas da manhã.

-Nada...só venha me buscar, Dex. –sua voz estava tremida e enrolada, ela teve que repetir de novo para que ele a entendesse. –Só venha, por favor...e não conte ao papai.

Ele a encontrou em uma praça próxima à escola, Deb tinha a maquiagem borrada e os olhos e o nariz vermelhos por tanto chorar, a trança que habilidosamente havia feito não existia mais. Quando ela o viu, apenas ignorou seu olhar interrogativo, não disse nada até entrar no carro de Harry, do qual ele pegara escondido.

-Obrigada. –murmurou. Deb cheirava a sua colônia, mas tinha um forte odor de álcool misturado a sua pele, ela estava totalmente bêbada, algo no estômago do rapaz agitou-se diante de tal constatação, achou que era aquilo que os outros chamavam de "preocupação", era uma sensação esmagadora.

-Você sabe que vai ter que me dizer uma hora ou outra sobre isso. –disse apontando para a alça esquerda descosturada de seu vestido, Deb apenas se encolheu.

-Tudo estava indo bem pra cacete...mas eu Jordan saímos da festa, e...eu estava tão alta, foi tudo rápido e...eu não quis continuar. Porra, Dexter você me entende, certo? –ela olhou para ele buscando compreensão, mas ele apenas desviou seu olhar, cansado das loucuras de Deb. -Eu não quis continuar...as coisas foram pra merda a partir disso. –ela suspirou.

-Ele conseguiu fazer algo, você sabe...-falar de sexo com sua irmã mais nova não era algo que ele planejara para começar seu dia.

-Porra, não! Eu estaria com as mãos ensangüentadas agora se isso tivesse acontecido, eu mataria o cretino, juro que faria. –os olhos de Dexter voltaram-se para ela curiosos, a possibilidade de ver Deb matando algo, era intrigante.

-Eu posso fazer algo sobre isso, se você quiser. –não pode controlar, a ideia era impropriamente irresistível, fazia tanto tempo que não matava alguém.

-Porra, não! –riu alto. –Não, Dex! Você? Eu não consigo imaginar...-disse tranquilamente –Além disso, eu o chutei com tanta força que eu duvido que ele possa foder alguma garota daqui pra frente. - Dexter a fitou em divertimento, só então notou o corte no lábio inferior da garota, o sangue brotava. Automaticamente, se aproximou do banco do passageiro verificando a gravidade do ferimento. Podia sentir os olhos furtivos dela em seu rosto, confusão e algo mais que ele não pode identificar, levantou uma das mãos para tocá-la, quem observasse poderia até mesmo dizer que era um gesto carinhoso.

-Dex...o quê...-Deb foi interrompida ao sentir o dedo dele percorrer seu lábio machucado. Seu irmão quase nunca a tocava.

Quando a textura do sangue dela entrou em contado com sua pele, Dexter sentiu seu próprio sangue esquentar. "Ela é minha irmã, eu nunca, nunca a machucaria", chutou-se mentalmente, era perturbador: não desejava feri-la, mas sentia a mesma adrenalina de quando tirava a vida de algo, quando o sangue dançava exuberante e vívido pelo corpo já imóvel. "É Deb", sua irmã tinha o corpo tão rígido quanto uma de suas vítimas, parecia prender a respiração, "Ela está com medo de mim", fechou os olhos afastando-se, tentado a tocá-la novamente.

-Vamos para casa. –anunciou com os ombros rígidos, a garota não disse nada, e ele não fez menção de fitá-la, envergonhado.

"Ela não suportaria saber o que você é, Dex", a voz dura de Harry ecoou por sua cabeça novamente, seus dedos agarravam-se cada vez mais ao volante em uma fúria crescente. Após três quarteirões, Deb já havia adormecido.

Dexter tentou acordá-la, mas sua irmã limitou-se a xingá-lo e pedir para que a deixasse dormir um pouco mais. Já sabendo que ela nunca conseguiria ir para o quarto sozinha, pegou-a pelos joelhos e cintura a embalando contra seu próprio corpo. Foram naqueles poucos minutos entre a garagem e a cama dela, que Dexter realmente viu a mulher que Deb estava se transformando, conseguiu entender, afinal, o que Harry havia visto antes do baile, o que o deixara tão orgulhoso. Fora só agora, com ela exposta à sua própria fragilidade do qual negava arduamente que ele soube o quanto ela era forte. Depositou seu corpo pequeno na cama delicadamente, enganou-se ao pensar que ela estava dormindo ainda, Deb permaneceu de olhos fechados enquanto envolvia os braços em torno do pescoço de Dexter, forçando-o a se aproximar, um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios dela.

-Dançar com você foi...-ele pensou que ela havia caído no sono novamente, mas os dedos dela agarraram-se com ainda mais força a sua camisa. – Eu nunca me senti tão bem, Dex. –acrescentou erguendo o rosto para beijá-lo um pouco acima de seu maxilar. E novamente, aquela mesma adrenalina apoderou-se dele.

Quando Dexter deitou em sua própria cama, o alvorecer já iluminava o gramado de casa, o cansaço o dominou, conseqüentemente. O cansaço e a estranha sensação de formigamento em seu peito por saber que fizera sua irmã...feliz.

Sorriu.


End file.
